Heat
by Pen Name Is Invalid
Summary: Sesshomaru always delt with heat quickly, but than, he had never found himself attracted to one scent so much. Let alone, her scent. SesshKag.
1. Chapter 1

_I Do Not Own Inuyasha._

Prologue

All full-blooded demons had a moment similar to that of a half-demon, a moment of complete and utter weakness. A moment where all their guarding walls fell and they became vulnerable to the temptations of the world. Whereas this point of vulnerability was not as frequent as when half-bloods are rendered mortals, it is seen as a bigger problem than human half-bloods. See, when these times arrive, the demon is pulled into a stage of lust, and that is solely what drives them. Their hunger for pleasure drives them to do things they wouldn't normally do. And this was a problem, for anything could happen when you weren't in control. Anything.

Because of the animalistic behaviors displayed by demons during these points, they have been thus dubbed, heat. So, when demons are in heat, it would be best that humans and other demons alike be cautious of where they go. For if a demon couldn't find a willing participant, it would have no problems with forcing someone to satisfy their needs.

One couldn't simply run off when the time of heat came, for there was no pattern to the times when a demon went into heat. They were so sporadic and spontaneous, that was one thing that made them even more dangerous. At the most, a demon felt some sort of warning a few hours before their lust overcame them. Like the scent of the opposite sex becoming slightly more prominent, such a simple warning. Some smarter demons choose to quickly satisfy their thirst, whereas other, more foolish ones, thrash around in a panic until it is too late to take action.

This is why, in some cases, though it is never said aloud, some demons view half-breeds as lucky. Because of the human blood coursing through their veins, they never truly experience the temptations full-blooded demons have to endure during heat. True, they may have their time periods where they are nothing but worthless humans, but having that does not hold the chance of unconsciously doing something with horrid consequences, like marking a mate for example.

Marking at random was not something that is suited well with more refined male demons. It may go well with barbaric demons to have some random mate, because their mate can no longer leave their sights, they are no longer allowed to roam free. Of course, the male is content simply having someone who has to willingly bid to their demands.

Greater male demons prefer to choose their mate a bit more carefully. Their choice will affect their whole families and those around them. It is a very serious thing. That is why, especially to royal demons, heat is a very dangerous thing that must quickly be restrained and taken care of. Demons with royal blood cannot simply let their inner beast run wild, claiming some random demoness as their property. It is practically taboo.

So, for demon lord, being in heat is something that must never be taken lightly; either you restrain the urge, or atone for the mistake you have made. And luckily for a certain silver-haired lord, his time of heat was approaching at an almost alarming pace. And he'd be damned if he had to atone for something so petty.

* * *

A/N - I apologize for shortness, but this is only the prologue. It'll be longer next time, I swear. I'll try and stick to the whole, "Update once a week thing," but I'm very sporadic with my updates so you never know. This will not be a very long story, probably staying under six chapters though, okay?

Reviews are appreciated!~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter One~

Falling in love was effortless. Heart break was painful. Learning to move on was impossible. Kagome had gone through hell and back for the man she loved, and yet he treated her like trash. Worthless, disposable trash. She serious wondered why it was that she still bothered with Inuyasha when he still had Kikyo. With her, even if she was dead, he could never fully love her. And even if she was gone, he still would mourn over her loss, and a part of his heart would be lost to the dead priestess.

It wasn't fair. Kagome knew how selfish and childish it was, to call love unfair. But it was unfair dammit! Kikyo had died fifty years ago, and her turn was lost when she tried to change Inuyasha from what he was. Kagome accepted him fully; she accepted the demon blood coursing through his veins. She didn't want him to change. Hell, if it meant being with him, she would completely change her own lifestyle. It had changed more than enough in the last few years. She wouldn't mind going through the well just to visit her family one last time, and never see them again. She would truly give it up to be with him. Yet he didn't seem to realize that.

Sango had told her to move on. Miroku had told her to move on. Even little Shippo said it would be best to forget. Everone she knew and loved - not to mention trusted with her whole heart- told her to move on. She couldn't simply forget though, even if she knew that was what she had to do. With Inuyasha being one of her traveling companions, she couldn't. Maybe if she went off on her own for a while, but not to home, he could easily find her. Perhaps she could travel on her own. Why not? She could hide her scent perfectly fine! She had some time to hone her skills, which were already pristine.

Yes, she could do this. It was all a matter of when to do it though, that was what she had to figure out. She knew she had to leave soon, but not now. She would wait; wait until the moon was full. Inuyasha would be nearing a defenseless point on the full moon. If she disappeared on the night before the new moon, then he would have no choice but to stay put while she got further and further from him.

He wouldn't be able to fight off any demon that decided to show themselves. Sure, Sango or Miroku could easily defeat a few dozen demons. But, maybe if she told them of her plan ahead of time, they would take their leisure time, or even suggesting to head back to Kaede's village.

It was perfect. Now, the matter of the facts was if she herself she could bring herself to rip away from her friends and begin to travel alone. Could she really leave people she was so close to, and had learned to trust completely? Kagome wasn't sure, but she knew she wanted out. She decided, before she left, she had to prepare herself for what it was she was going to do. She wasn't planning on any hinders on her plan, nobody or anything getting in the way of this path of mental preparedness.

She rose from her spot on the ground, stopping her thoughts at once. Shifting around under her sleeping bag, Kagome watched her sleeping friends. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Inuyasha. She kept her gaze on the half demon, watching his every moment. The crinkle of his nose. How his eyes fluttered slightly. Whenever his ears twitched at the sound of an animal out in the forest. His soft features as he slept. As she gazed up at him as he slept high in a tree, she decided, yes, she had to leave. She had to.

* * *

_A/N - I'm more than sure her plans will be hindered by a certain demon lord.~_

_I lied. It's still short. I swear the next chapter will be longer._


	3. Chapter 3

_I Will Explain Myself As To Why I Chose To Have This Chapter Be The Way It Is At The Bottom, If You Are Interested._

~Chapter Two~

Almost immediately, Sesshomaru noticed the slightest shift in the air. The females, the odors had strengthened a bit, and even that was enough to tip the demon lord off. He wasted no time leaving his traveling companions and ripped through the forest with frightening speed. Even with this slight edge, he had a hunch as to what was happening, and he'd be damned if he mess this up. See, to Sesshomaru, the solution to heat was simple. All it meant was meaningless sex with some faceless demoness, just as it had every other time.

The demon lord lifted his head towards the sky and sniffed the air. Every scent belonging to a male considerably dulled, replaced with the sickly sweet smells of a woman. The smells filled the air. From bittersweet demoness to sugar sweet human, every female's scent grew, wafting up his sensitive nose, tempting him like treats. Yes, it was of molten gold narrowed. A loud growl ripped through the demon lord's throat.

He needed to find a willing participant, and quick. Sesshomaru sprinted off, letting his nose guide him to the scent that smelled the most delicious. Now, the demon lord was never one to be attracted to specific scents, but for some reason, the sickly sweet smell of a human was riling him up. Yes, he wanted something sweet. Something that smelled of a beautiful lotus covered in spring raindrops. Something like a cherry blossom that has only just bloomed. He wanted something human. And that was not good. Never had Sesshomaru craved the pleasure of a human, but he would be damned if he did not receive what he craved. So he had to find a willing human before he simply plucked one from a nearby village.

The silver-haired demon was searching for the sweetest scent he could find. He wanted something so sickly sweet you would almost choke on the scent. The sweetest human, that was what he craved. And, well if he couldn't get her, then what? His mind had already begun to cloud with lust, and he didn't bother with a back-up. Why? Well he would have this sweet smelling girl, no matter what.

He stopped abruptly, sniffing the air once again. And that was when he caught it, a scent so beautifully sweet. He picked his prey, and didn't bother noticing that he faintly recognized this scent. No, he no longer cared. Now, he simply wanted to be satisfied. And dammit, if he wanted satisfaction, then that is what he would get.

Tearing through the forest, he set out on finding this woman, the now source of his problems. She smelled too succulent for Sesshomaru to simply pass her up. No, he wanted this scent. He wanted the owner of the scent to be a moaning mess underneath him.

* * *

The day had started fairly normal for Kagome Higurashi. She had awoken and she and Sango decided this would be a day for relaxation and nothing more. Inuyasha, of course, completely disagreed with the idea, but with enough threats and argument, the half-demon finally agreed.

The two females happily kept away from the boys as they enjoyed a small, reclusive hot spring they had stumbled across. The water was amazingly clean, clear of impurities, and it felt wonderful on their skin.

"This feels so nice." Kagome murmured, sinking deeper into the lukewarm water. "It's not every day that Inuyasha lets us relax like this."

"Yes." Sango nodded in agreement. "I wonder why he gave into your pleads so quickly though. I mean, don't you think it's a little strange, that he simply agreed like that?"

"It was weird, but look on the bright side: We're here aren't we?" Kagome smiled as she ducked here head under the water to quickly wet her jet black hair.

When the pair had finished, Sango went ahead out of Kagome's orders. The girl wanted to relax a bit longer, plus, she had something that perplexed her, and she wished to think about it.

Really, what she wondered was not so hard to figure out. She wondered, as she had many times before, about Inuyasha. Was it really worth staying by his side when she already knew he would run off to his dead priestess? Of course not. That was the logical answer. Though Kagome was not going to deny that she loved the half-demon, she wouldn't lie and say that his leaving her for Kikyo wasn't upsetting in the least. No, it seriously hurt her every single time he ran off, leaving her in the dust. But she endured. Why? Well, because she loved him. Though now, she got to thinking: Was it really worth the heartache?

Growling in annoyance, Kagome raised her arms and let them come crashing down upon the water's surface, creating a splash. Really, all this thinking wasn't worth the trouble, the answer was obvious. Yes, she should simply move on. It was a thing that was easier said than done though, much easier.

Stepping out of the water, Kagome dried off and quickly got dressed. Instead of heading in the direction of her companions, though, she opted on taking a small walk. It wasn't like anything could go wrong on a small walk, right?

Her slender legs carried her deeper in the woods, her raven locks, still partially wet, flowing behind her.

* * *

A breeze teasingly carried her scent to his nose. The sweet smell overwhelmed him with lust and need. Whoever this human woman was, she would be his. He would deny his craving no longer. Stepping around the last of the trees he found himself in a meadow. The object of his desire stood with her back to him.

The green skirt, white shirt, and black hair tugged a memory to surface. The woman before him was none other than the one that tagged along after his younger half-brother. It mattered not whom she was, he would have her. His feet walked on their own accord towards his desire.

Kagome felt someone approaching; the feeling of being watched caused the hairs to stand on the back of her neck. She breathed in deep trying to gain courage before turning around. Her jaw dropped and she stood frozen.

Momentarily regaining her voice she gasped out, "Sesshomaru."

The sound of his name on her lips caused the little amount of composure he had left to snap. She was back down on the ground with him pinning her down. Shocked and confused Kagome remained still until his hand began to tug at the bottom of her shirt. Realization dawned and she began to struggle. Her feet kicked furiously at his legs and her hands pressed into his shoulders, but his demon strength kept him firmly in place.

Drawing in air she went to scream for help, Sesshomaru's hand brushing her breasts caused her breath to hitch in her throat. Fear swirled through her and she bucked her hips trying to dislodge him causing him to groan and force his erection harder against her.

"Inu-" Kagome began her call for help again, to be cut short when Sesshomaru's lips pressed abruptly against hers.

She made a whimpering sound. His lips felt so good, so soft and right but this was all so wrong. She pulled back breaking their lips apart. Thrusting out her right hand she made to push him away only to scratch her palm roughly against the armor on his shoulder. Her groan of pain was mistaken for one of pleasure in Sesshomaru's lust fogged mind.

Finally her shirt gave way and he pulled the fabric over her head. A sound of frustration slipped from his lips when his fingers still encountered cloth. Using the nail of his pointer finger the piece holding the contraption together in the front snapped and fell open exposing her breasts. Sesshomaru pinched one of her nipples roughly. Kagome halfheartedly smacked his hand away. Growling low in his throat he sucked her nipple into his mouth and bit down instantly bruising the skin. His hand pushed its way under her skirt and panties, his fingertips brushing her clit. The fight in her vanished. Her body burnt with a heat she wasn't familiar with clouding her mind.

She pushed into his hand, inviting him to touch her. Instead of accepting he pulled her skirt and underwear off in one swift move, leaving her body bare to him. Using his knees he forced her legs apart, the pressure of his thighs against hers were sure to leave bruises. Sesshomaru pressed his lips once again against Kagome's forcing her to open her mouth. Their tongues danced as he roughly rubbed his clothed erection against her clit. Pleasure began to build causing her to become frantic. Her hands pulled at the articles of clothing that kept their skins apart. Catching her urgency he helped her.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered at the sight of his naked body before her.

She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close to her. He didn't fight her, allowing her to kiss him until her lips were puffy and red. When she released her grip on him, he moved to her neck. Starting near her collar bone he bit her repeatedly leaving bruises on her flesh. He continued down to her breasts, kissing and biting. He sucked her right nipple in his mouth while his fingers pinched her left. She groaned in pleasure, letting her hands wonder over his back and bottom.

He moved to the middle of her chest, gently sliding his tongue down her stomach stopping just before the start of her pubic hair. He held her legs open using his left shoulder and right hand. He nipped on her inner thigh, causing her to cry out from pain and pleasure. He craved to taste the vixen that had been driving him wild with lust and need. His tongue darted out, licking the inner folds of her. She was as sweet as she smelled.

A groan of pleasure vibrated up his throat as he pulled her clit into his mouth and bit down gently at first. Letting go of her leg he moved his hand over and pressed two fingers inside her. Her moan of pleasure almost undid him. He would take her soon, but for now his body craved to continue his tasting of her. Kagome's body began to shake as the orgasm began to build inside her. The heat was almost unbearable, she wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel all of him.

He stopped, moving over top of her. His erection was ready, pulsing with the need to be inside the woman below him. In one swift movement of his hips, he was fully inside her. She cried out in pain and the smell of fresh blood floated to Sesshomaru's nose. Kagome had been a virgin.

Shaking from the pleasure mixed with pain, she wrapped her legs around his body, giving him better access. Sesshomaru began thrusting hard and deep. The slap of his skin against hers echoed in the empty meadow. The pain of his hips hitting her thighs was erased by the pleasure building inside her.

His hand gripped her left hip, bruising the flesh as his nails dug into the skin. Droplets of blood dripped unnoticed down her back staining the grass below them. His speed picked up, he could no longer deny his body its release. Kagome's back arched, bringing her body closer to his. As they reached the peak of their orgasms Sesshomaru leaned forward and sunk his teeth into her shoulder forcing Kagome to cry out in pleasure.

She felt no pain, her whole body felt at peace and laid relaxed on the grassy ground. Sesshomaru leaned back, their eyes connected for a moment before their lips met. This time it was different. It wasn't a kiss full of lust and the demand for pleasure; it was a kiss full of passion with a sense of longing. They pulled away and Sesshomaru rolled off her. They lay side by side, drifting off into the blackness of the unconscious.

* * *

_A/N - I really want to thank_ InuOniShi, who wrote the M-rated stuff in this chapter. I just couldn't bring myself to write something so awkward. I'm a wuss like that.

_So, I know some of you are thinking, "Why are they having sex now?" I just want to clarify that yes, they do have sex, but it doesn't mean they're in love with each other. Think of the whole sex issue more as a forced marriage between two people who barely know each other. And yes, Sesshomaru was attracted to her scent, but sometimes that does happen, you find yourself attracted to the most random people. Sesshomaru just kind of went over-board and lost control and ended up having sex with her. The point is, no they are not in love as of yet._

_Thank you for listening to my idiotic rambles._


	4. Chapter 4

The sweet scent wafted up to his nose, and he wrinkled it in confusion. The smell was foreign to him, but somehow a bit familiar, and dare he say it, tantalizing. But dangerous. Not in the sense he could be hurt by the owner of this scent; he could easily tell it belonged to a human. It was dangerous in the sense that is did belong to a human, and those were not creature he let near him. At all.

His gleaming yellow eyes shot open in alarm, and his fears were only further proved when he found the black-haired girl – Kagome – nestled up against his side, his only arm wrapped around her. She was undressed, her clothing scattered and torn all around their tangled bodies. Sesshomaru could just barely make out the facial features of the young woman, which were mostly blocked by her hair. But there was something that stood out completely. He could smell red. He could see red. The drying blood dripping down her neck was unmistakable. He bit her. How could he have bitten her?

He stood and pushed the sleeping woman off him, resulting in waking her. She yelped and put her hand to her neck, softly touching the wound there.

"Ow, h-how did this get here?" She asked herself before glancing up and meeting Sesshomaru's wide eyes. She immediately went beet red when she glanced down and noticed his attire, or rather, lack of. "S-Sesshomaru, what… What happened? I-I just remember going for a walk and you appeared and then you attacked me."

He blinked at her. Attacked? He barely remembered a thing. "You require clothing. Stay put, human."

Her eyes went wide and she stood as the demon lord sped away. Kagome quickly gathered her scraps of clothing and covered herself up as best she could with the scraps. All the memories came flooding back and she became red with embarrassment. She just lost her virginity to a demon, and the brother of that man she was in love with no less.

"I… What have I done?" She panted in a blind panic.

Kagome barely took the time to register the bite mark on her neck, or what it symbolized. The raven-haired woman picked herself off the ground, dusting off the grass and dust stuck to her body and rand towards the nearest stream she could find, ignoring the dull pain in between her legs.

A/N – Super short because I said so. More, next week!


End file.
